20 years later and I'm Finally Home
by GoodGirlsGoBad
Summary: Set 20 years after Fang left. Fang and Max meet on the Canyons. This is my version, even though it's probably been done before. FAX DUH!


**I've been thinking about the end of Fang and how there is a note about how Fang will meet Max twenty years later at the canyon's where they used to live. This is my adaptation of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride Therefore I don't own any of the characters... except for Dylan's wife and Total's kiddies.**

I looked over the edge of the Canyon.  
Is he coming? Will he still be alive? Has he found someone else? Does he still want me? Does he remember that he was supposed to meet me?  
My mind was full of questions. Questions that would hopefully be answered soon.  
I began pacing. I was so nervous. I hadn't seen Fang in twenty years... like we agreed.  
I closed my eyes and remembered the letter he left me. It was about how he couldn't stay with the flock anymore. Apparently I only focused on him when he was around. That isn't a very good quality for leader. Flock? Leader? I hear you ask. Well, we're the bird kids... adults now. You know, the 2% avian, 98% human kids that have been all over the new for the past 20years. Well we aren't so much now. I still call us Avian American.  
The flock's still together. Angel's now 27, Gazzy's 28, Nudge is 31 and Iggy, Fang and I are 34. It's been a long thity-four years. Between growing up in a crate, being tested on by evil scientists, losing my best friend/soul mate and becoming a 'lady' as my mother, Dr Martinez, puts it (her and Nudge conned me into being a debutante).  
I stopped pacing for a moment to tug down my blouse. Ironically I am now a doctor... well an animal doctor. When I graduated from College with a degree of Animal Science with Iggy. Mum, Iggy and I opened up a Vet clinic.  
That's right, I, Maximum Ride, finally went to school. Turns out if someone nags you enough you give in. So Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and I all began attending school with my sister, Ella. We all finished school and went on to university.  
Iggy and I became Vets, Nudge became a columnist for Vogue and continued on to creating her own magazine firm three years ago. It quickly became one of the top magazines in Australia. It's called Fangelisous in dedication to Fang. Gazzy is a bomb technician in the Army. He goes away a lot and we all get worried sick about him. And last, however defiantly not least, Angel has become, big shock here, a Politician.  
And have I saved the world yet? I hear you ask, well, no. We haven't saved the world yet, however the Voice does drop in from time to time. Last time it dropped in was about eight months ago, reminding me to come meet Fang. Like I forgot.  
I see Dylan from time to time. He met a really great girl named Kerri a couple of years back. The two of them are now happily married and have two of their very own bird kids.  
Akila and Total are still around, however Total is starting to gray. They have eight grown up pups. All of them can speak. Five of them have wings. There names are Josh, Kane, Aurora, Aikila Jr, Jacob, Maize, Melody and lastly, Fang.  
Everyone has gotten their own memorabilia of Fang at some point. Iggy wears a snake's fang around his neck, Gazzy's number plate says Fang, Nudge has a magazine named after him, Total has a kid named after him, Angel has his name tattooed on her wrist in small writing. I'm individual though. My memorabilia of Fang is something very strange. It's a tree in the backyard of our old house. It has a carving in it.  
Fang + Max= 4eva  
It's in a big love heart.  
I finally stopped pacing and sat down, dangling my feet over the edge of the cliff. I let out a sigh.  
I had been waiting for at least three hours now.  
I suddenly felt two big hands on my shoulder push me forward and then pull me back.  
"Saved your life" an extremely familiar voice whispered in my ear.  
I jumped up and swung around to see Fang.  
"Fang" I whisper.  
He looked different, in a good way. He was no longer the cute boy I new when I was fourteen. He was a man. A very handsome man. He was at least 6"4 and still had his Raven black hair. His eyes were the same deep, intense brown. His skin was a little darker than last time I saw him, it's obviously been tanned. He had certainly been working out. His body was practically rippling with muscle. He was wearing a dark shirt that was tight enough that you could tell he had serious ab muscles and simple, dark blue jeans that fit him like a glove.  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "Had enough of your eye candy yet, Max?"  
I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. And Suddenly I was grinning. I threw my arms around his neck. Fang hugged me back just as tightly.  
"I missed you" he whispers in my ear.  
"Missed you more" I whisper back.  
He pulled back from the hug and looks down at me, brushing a flyaway from my face.  
"So I hear you're a pretty renouned Vet these days?" He says, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Yeah, who would've thought I would become a Doctor?" I scrunch up nose as if in disgust.  
He laughed a deep, hearty laugh. I smile softly at him. "It's good to hear your laugh again"  
"It's good to see your eyes again" he replies. I feel my breath catch in my chest. He runs his hand through my hair. "God, how I missed your smile. Your hair." he traces my lips with his thumb "Your lips"  
I smile weakly for him which gets him to chuckle.  
"You look so much like before, yet so much older, wiser" I trace the lines of his face with my index finger. "Actually look like a man now"  
"Wiser? Manly? Are these complements?" half his mouth cocks up into a half smile. "You look even more beautiful now than you did before. It almost hurts" this last comment he says more seriously.  
_That's so mushy_. I think to myself, but am too breathless to say.  
Fang begins to lean down. I lean up towards him. The suspense lasts only a moment. Our lips finally meet in the middle. It's a soft, delicate kiss. A kiss full of love. Full of longing. Full of hope. It resembles many things. But it means only one thing to me:  
I am home, at last.

**Okay, how did you like it? Was it too mushy? Please review and tell me :P**

**GoodGirlsGoBad xo**


End file.
